halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sangheili
} } Sangheili (Macto cognatus) }= Biological information }} } |1 }=}} }= Physical description }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} }= Military and Political information }} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} } |1 }=}} [Source] Los SangheiliHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 189 - "Sangheili: the Elite name for their race".(Del latín Macto cognatus "Honrar la sangre de mi padre") son una raza de guerreros de el Covenant. Los Humanos han denominado estos guerreros como ElitesThe Official Halo 2 Strategy Guide, presuntamente por su actitud y destreza en el combate . En el campo de batalla, son apróximadamente equivalentes a los Súper-Soldados SPARTAN - II. Fueron la columna vertebral de las fuerzas militares del Covenant durante casi toda la existencia de éste. Características físicas La mayoría de los Élites miden aproximadamente 2.60 metros de altura y son increíblemente fuertes. Un Elite Mayor es tan fuerte como un Súper-Soldado SPARTAN - II. Halo: First Strike. Su fuerza les permite valerse de los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo cuando es necesario, pero también son excelentes soldados y estrategas, aparte de eso son muy resistentes; su resistencia natural es complementada por un escudo de energía de cuerpo completo, que se recarga automáticamente. En combate pueden portar casi cualquier arma, pero generalmente son vistos con armas Covenant. Los Elites tienen una anatomía física interesante: su quijada esta formada como en cuatro mandíbulas; ellos tienen una gran fuerza en su quijada, y manejan flexiblemente sus mandíbulas, que es donde tienen todos sus dientes filosos. Sus piernas están doblemente unidas, es por eso que pueden saltar grandes distancias a comparación de los humanos, y tienen una forma inusual de sus pies que les da un perfecto balance. En sus manos tienen cuatro dedos; dos dedos medios, y los otros dos como pulgares. Tienen una piel oscura color café, y el color de su sangre es azul púrpura, no se conoce si hay químicos que provoquen esto, se asume que pueden respirar oxígeno, ya que se encuentran en la misma atmósfera de los humanos. Ya se debe de haber notado que los Elites de alto rango tienen extraños símbolos en las espaldas de sus armaduras. Y una investigación más profunda revela que esos símbolos vienen directamente de los mismos símbolos extraños que se encuentran en las estructuras Forerunner. Esto deja evidencia que tiene mucha reverencia a los Forerunners. Hay diferentes rangos de Elites, todos equivalentes a un oficial comisionado del MENU, y cada uno con sus propias diferencias. Estos rangos son codificados por su color para su rápida identificación en el campo de batalla. Los ascensos estan basados en la cantidad y tipo de víctimas o bajas causadas por un Elite.needed Los Elites mejor rankeados tienen mejor combate y habilidades tácticas, los privilegios para un escudo de energía más fuerte con una mejor armadura, y la habilidad para manejar armas especiales, Tales como la Espada de Energía, una arma religiosa que es un indicador externo del status, tan buena como una extremadamente poderosa arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los Elite de menor rango son Minor Domo,needed quienes sirven sobre el campo como soldados o líderes de escuadrón, y el más elevado es el Councilor, quien sirve al Alto Consejo justo debajo del Prophet Hierarchs. Hay también posiciones religiosas que que nunca tienen tanto poder político como en el campo de batalla, pero podrían ser considerados tan grandes como Elite Honor Guards, quien cuida de los profetas dentro de su Santuario, pero tienen poco o casi nada de poder sobre los Covenant, o el Inquisidor, quien es el único citado a veces de gran ayuda y es considerado la espada de los Profetas.The Arbiter (Level). "Nosotros somos el arma de los profetas, Inquisidor, y tu eres la espada" Los talentos y habilidades de los Elites han conducido a sus lugares en el corazón de los militares Covenant. Esto les gana respeto en los ojos de los Profetas, Tan buenos como con las menores razas de el Covenant. En combate o de otras formas, los Elites son demasiado superiores para las otras razas de Covenant, quienes los amenazan con una cercana diferencia sublime. Además, justo antes y durante la Batalla de la Instalación 05, su lugar en el Covenant y favoritismo por los Profetas han sido retados por los audaces Brutes, y su competencia de ambos los militares and armas burócratas de el Covenant esta hirviendo dentro del genocidio en la Guerra civil del Covenant. Cultura s hacen guardia en el centro de control de seguridad en el nivelSilent Cartographer de Halo:Combat Evolved Installation 04.]] Los Elites fueron considerados como los superiores de las especies del Covenant, a excepción de los Profetas, que deben de estar por encima de todos. Son los soldados mas definidos del Covenant, que, a pesar de que no son tan numerosos como las demás especies, son las inteligentes, independientes, y una alta honorificación. Por eso mismo los Profetas y los Elites, y no las demás especies, forman parte del Alto Concilio, para ayudarles en el orden del Covenant. Justo antes de los eventos de Halo 2, algunas veces, los Brutes empezaron a clamar su atención en frente de los Profetas. Eso empezó cuando los ellos fueron elegidos como reemplazadores de los Elite Honor Guard para servir y proteger a los altos profetas, y nada mas empezar la Guerra Civil del Covenant, ellos se ocuparon instantáneamente de ocupar el puesto de los Elites en el Covenant. En su cultura, sus nombres son considerados un privilegio. Durante en Halo 2, es muy usual el titulo de Elite sobre la especie Sangheili. Por la gran importancia que se le atribuye a los nombres, estos se dividen en una serie de partes. Un ejemplo, es Ado ‘Mortumee. *'Ado' Es un nombre que se les da cuando se consideran ya adultos. *'Mor' Es un adjetivo descriptivo, como “Rápido” o “Mortal” *'Tum' Forma parte de la herencia familiar. *'ee' Una honorifica indicación que se les dá cuando participan el en ejército del Covenant. Muchos Elites pueden tener nombres con otro tipo de construcción. http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=697 Cada familia distinguida sanghielli tiene su propia “Poema de Batalla”.Halo: The Flood page 210 Historia entrando al Santuario de los Jerarcas.]] La historia de los elites se remonta en un punto donde fue habitado por los Forerunners. Los Profetas, también vivieron en un planeta Forerunner. Esto fue sugestionado, pero nunca confirmado, de que las dos especies vivieran en distintos planetas. No se save como y por que, pero en ese punto, los Profetas y los Elites iniciaron juntos una larga sangrienta batalla. Un desconocido autor Elite describía esa batalla en un poema: ‘’’On and on shall old war go.’’’Sin parar la vieja guerra sigue. ‘’’Without respite my blood will flow,’’’Sin tregua al flujo del testamento de mi sangre, ‘’’O’er your eyes ‘til they cannot see,’’’Sobre tus ojos que todavía no pueden ver. ‘’’The impossibility of victory.’’’La imposivilidad de la victoria. Los Profetas ya habiendo terminado la guerra, sus motivaciones seguían siendo desconocidas. Ellos hicieron la paz contándoles a los Elites la leyenda de el Gran Viaje, encontrando los Halos dispersados por la galaxia. Obteniendo el sagrado icono, y reunificándose en el centro para comenzar el gran viaje. El Gran Viaje los podría transformas en casi dioses y destruir lo que se propusieron inmediatamente. Por eso, los Elites se convirtieron en los guardianes de los Profetas, donde podrían buscar los halos en la galaxia, y formar el Covenant. Halo 2 dialog - Prophet of Regret La Escritura de la Unión fue dibujada siguiendo un orden para codificar al Covenant. Al principio se podían ver claramente los contornos de la naturaleza del Covenant desde la perspectiva de los Profetas: ‘’’So full of hate were our eyes that none of us could see’’’ Asi llenos de odio nuestros ojos que no podían ver. ‘’’Our war would yield countless dead but never victory.’’’Nuestra guerra rendía culto a los innumerables muertos pero nunca la vistoria. ‘’’So let us cast our arms aside and like discard our wrath,’’’Así que permítanos fundir nuestros brazos y como en desecho nuestra ira, ‘’’Thou, in faith, will keep us safe, whilst we find the path.’’’Usted, en fe, nos guardará seguro, mientras nosotros encontramos el camino. En muchos caminos los Elites se parecen mucho a los humanos. Ellos se comunican, se vuelven protectores de sus tropas, y se vuelven furiosos y vengativos cuando otros Elites son asesinados. Sus temores son muy pequeños, y nunca demuestran cobardía, cuando mueren inminentemente o inevitablemente. Cuando son alcanzados por una granada, suelen rugir con miedo y furia, pero nunca gritan con horror tanto como los humanos. Como se muestra en folleto ‘’Conversation from the Universe’’ donde los Elites empiezan una cuestión para eliminar a los Profetas y aceptar a los Humanos en el Covenant. Ellos claman que los Humanos son “Tenaces”, su tecnología es “Limitada, pero … útil”, sus tacticas de combates son “Impresionantes“, y tambien son unos “Excelentes estrategas”. Ellos creen que los humanos son , a excepción de débiles, honorables y bravos. Ciertamente, algunos Elites creen que los humanos deben ser admitidos en el Covenant. Algunos creen que los humanos son equivalentes a ellos, o consideran tener mas parentesco que con cualquier otra raza del Covenant. Estructura de los Rangos Estructura de los Rangos * denotes a hypothesized rank. Very little about the Covenant fleet's structure is known, but many ranks can be assumed to exist. Covenant Elite Ranks Inquisidor: La línea de el Inquisidor solo se les dan a los Guerreros talentosos durante tiempos de necesidad, como La Rebelión Grunt, El Domador de Hunters, El Inquisidor de la Segunda Batalla de Harvest, y el mas reciente Thel ’Vadamee de Halo 2 y Halo 3. Cada Inquisidor muere inevitablemente muere en su misión. Consejeros: Son los líderes politicos de los Elites, Y comparten el poner junto a los Profetas menores y el Alto Concilio en el Covenant. Su armadura ceremonial es distinta, plateado con un casco alargado y adornado. Los Consejeros son luchadores sumamente experimentados equipados con espadas de energías, auque pueden utilizar cualquier tipo de arma. Tambien posee un escuda mas fuerte, al igual que aquellos que tienen un alto nivel como los Elites Ultras. Admirante Imperial: Revelado en Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, El papel del Almirante Imperial es comandar todas las flotas del Covenat. El único Almirante Imperial que se conoce es Xytan 'Jar Wattinree Comandante Supremo: El Comandante Supremo es el comandante global de una flota particular; en Halo Grafic Novel, el aparece vestido en una armadura violeta luminosa, con una capa larga que envuelve alrededor de sus hombros. Este Comandante Supremo particular era un amigo y superior del Comandante de Operaciones Especiales Rtas 'Vadumee, y que luego se convertiría en el Inquisidor. Zealot: Son Generales y Almirantes del ejército del Convenant; comandan batallones, naves, y flotas. Los Jefes del campo llevan al ejército; los Jefes de Nave orden naves y los Jefes de la Flota ordenan a las armadas. Los 'Zealots' parece ser un término general y todos llevan unas armaduras doradas. Aparecen haber sido aumentados físicamente de algún modo, como ellos puede sobrevivir una recarga entera de M6C Magnum, aunque esto puede ser debido a la armadura de alta calidad.. Oracle Masters: Al parecer pertenecen al Concejo y a los Profetas Altos, especializando en la recolección de inteligencia. Se tiene muy poca información. Honor Guard Ultra: Estos Guardias de Honor son difetentes los Guardias de Honor Elites, comandan y lideran grupos. Aunque no se vena lucjando en Halo 2, es supuesto que tienen una armadura muy fuerte. Ellos se van vestidos en una armadura blanca con los platos luminosos de los Guardia de Honor. Elite Honor Guard: The Honor Guards are the personal guard of the Council, in particular the Prophet Hierarchs. They wear ornate, ceremonial red armor. Although they wield a large pike for ceremonial purposes, they generally utilize Energy Swords or Plasma Rifles in actual combat. It is believed, although not confirmed, that they are slightly below Zealots in the Covenant hierarchy. Special Operations Commander: Special Operations Commanders command a troupe of regular Spec Ops troops. They are immediately above Ultras in rank, the only cosmetic difference being more white on the Commander. They are only seen in Halo 2, in Rtas 'Vadumee. It is unknown how strong their shields are or how skilled they are in combat, because 'Vadumee is invincible and an ally. Ultra Elite: These are the Covenant's Colonels and Captains, just below the golden-armored Zealots in rank. Several white Elite corpses were seen in Halo, presumably killed in combat with the Flood, but they do not appear in battle until Halo 2. They command operations, unlike the Zealots who command fleets or armies. Although they do not possess the same level of natural resilience as the Zealots, they use Overshields in combat to continue fighting long after their enemies are forced to retreat. They carry energy swords as backup weapons. Special Operations Elite: Special Operations Elites are extremely skilled fighters, sent in by the Covenant to accomplish the most dangerous and difficult of missions. They have superior accuracy, fire in longer bursts, and have slightly stronger shielding than regular Elites. Most notably, SpecOps Elites operate in squads and are extremely skilled and accurate grenade throwers. They are equipped with an active camouflage system, but rarely use it except to get into position without notice. Stealth': The Stealth Elites are the Covenant's assassins and spies, know as Ossoona, and they use Active Camo technology, as the Special Operations Elites do. This is not a rank per se, since elites are only temporarily assigned Ossoona status by the prophets. The title of Ossoona is only given to Major Domo Elites, since any lower rank is too inexperienced, and any higher rank too valuable.In Halo:Combat Evolved, they do not have energy shields, but are nearly invisible to the naked eye. In Halo 2, they have energy shields, but are still not as strong as normal. They're often used on ambushes, which, with the help of their active camouflage technology, allows them to take down many enemies, if they're unseen. They are also sent to gather intelligence. Another variant of the stealth elite is rarely seen throughout Halo 2. They usually fight in pairs, such as the Hunters. They are usually cloaked and wield two plasma rifles each. You can only see their armor color when they have died. You can clearly see that their armor isn't black or white or silver at all, but it is a mix of light brown and tan and silver. Only in certain levels and always on high difficulties will you see them, such as Metropolis on the Legendary skill level. Major Domo: This veteran Elite warrior is the physical equal of the UNSC's SPARTAN-II. Overall they are more agile, more accurate, and more aggressive than Minors, and seldom make tactical errors in combat. A single Red Elite can hold its own against an entire squad of UNSC Marines. In Halo 2, they can often be seen dual-wielding, piloting Covenant vehicles, or carrying heavy weapons. They are roughly equal in gameplay to the Master Chief, but with inferior aim and tactics. .]] Ranger: Rangers are a voluntary group of Elites that work in the least forgiving environment of all: vacuum. Their helmets completely encase their heads, protecting them from the vacuum of space. They wear a variant of Elite armor optimized for zero-gee, no-atmosphere combat. Their armor is cobalt in color, brighter than that of the Elite Minor. They can pose a substantial threat, due to their unique movement options. Minor Domo: The most common and least experienced Elite, Minor Elites are still skilled warriors superior to any human solider, but they are somewhat weaker than Major Domo Elites or SPARTAN-IIs. Their energy shields are not quite as powerful, and they often make tactical errors such as standing in one place while firing, or rushing forward into enemy fire. They also fire in shorter bursts, and have somewhat less accuracy. Along with Major Domo Elites, they often lead squads of Grunts into battle. There is also a Councilor Honor Guard on High Charity, although it is merely a glitch in the game and not an actual rank. Heretic Elite Ranks Heretic Leader - Heretic Red/Thruster Pack: Es el líder de los Herejes. Llevó la armadura rojiza, similar al de Elites Herejes normales. Su mochila cohete le dio ventaja en el combate, pero no era bastante para derrotar al Inquisidor en que lo mató en la la Batalla de la Mina de Gas. Heretic Elite Major - Heretic Gold: Trabajan como comandantes de los Herejes Grunts y Herejes Elites Menores. Ellos llevan la armadura dorada, y está provisto con una Carabina Covenant y Rifles Covenant. Un selecto grupo maneja las espadas de energía. Mientras no tan experimentado en el uso de las espadas como Guardias de Honor, Consejeros, Defensores o incluso los Ultras. Manejan sus maniobras astutamente y trabajando en equipo. Heretic Elite Minor - Heretic Brown: Esta formado por un peqeuños grupo de Helejes Grunt. Ellos llevan una armadura del hereje dorada, y maneja, pistolas de plasma, y, de vez en cuando, Rifles Covenant. Ellos son los tiradores excelentes. Anatomia y Fisiologia Los Elites tienen una interesante apariencia fisica. Tienen una cabeza alargada y grande que tal vez sea la explicacion de que su destreza mental y memoria sean inigualables.Sus mandibulas son cuadruple articuladas,con una mandibula superior y cuatro en forma de labios los cuales estan alineados con dientes parecidos a los de un tiburón pero mas pequeños. Está debido a esta boca única que los seres humanos han dado les a apodos " parta-lip" o " cabeza de calamar". Es desconocido, dado esta estructura, cómo las élites mastican y tragan el alimento, o aún habla. Pero esto puede aplicarse solamente al inglés de discurso, puesto que en el halo 2 la mayor parte de su lengua se traduce de software de la traducción del UNSC, pero algo puede hablar inglés. Sus manos tienen solamente cuatro dedos; dos dedos medios y dos pulgares de oposición en el exterior para agarrar. Sus piernas son digitígradas, posiblemente permitiendo que funcionen muy rápidamente y que salten distancias grandes, por lo menos cuando están comparadas a los seres humanos ordinarios y a la otra especie del convenio. Sus enganches y estructura de la pierna les dan el equilibrio excelente. Es desconocido qué o cómo los Shangheili come, solamente puede ser asumido que comen la carne animal puesto que en el auxilio infinito los animales se utilizan para alimentar las élites. Es posible que las élites tienen corazones múltiples. Halo: Los fantasmas del Onyx, paginan 226 que puede ser porque son más grandes que seres humanos, y requerir así un mayor número de corazones guardar el cantidad más grande de sangre el bombear, o puede simplemente ser un error tipográfico. Tienen sangre púrpura, aunque no se sepa qué químico hace su sangre este color. Se asume que respiran el oxígeno o el nitrógeno, pues pueden respirar la misma atmósfera que seres humanos y no pueden sobrevivir en un vacío. También aparecen tener un sistema doble de los músculos pectorales, a los cuales agregaría o causaría posiblemente su fuerza impecable. Tienen piel grisáceo-marrón, y la mayoría de élites tiene azul marino o ojos morados, aunque haya algunas excepciones. Se ha teorizado que son las élites de la razón parecen tener ojos azul marino porque usan cubiertas del ojo. Esta hipótesis viene en gran parte del Arbiter' el aspecto de s al colocarse ante el consejo en su armadura, sus ojos era oscuro, pero después de que su armadura fuera quitada, sus ojos se convirtieron en una naranja mucho más saturado. En el trailer de anunciamiento de Halo Wars, los Elites son diferentes en muchos puntos. Ellos lucen mas musculosos, ademas de que esto podria ser por estar usando una armadura mas gruesa debido al clima frio. Ellos tambien tienen un rugido mas animalistico, el cual simplemente podria ser expoandido del sonido que hacen en Halo 1. Es más probable que ensemble studios habían alterado el aspecto de las élites y que era el acoplado no el gameplay real. Cualquier manera, aparece que el conjunto acababa de alterar el aspecto de las élites para el efecto; después de todo, son levemente diferente que Bungie en gusto y opiniones del diseño. La diferencia de la altura no significa mucho; Xytan ' tar Wattinree era sabido para estar sobre once pies de alto, aunque podría ser debido a un error tipográfico, y es solamente levemente posible él usaba un vestido principal pues podría una alta élite alineada, y, dado el conocimiento limitado en las élites, hay absolutamente posiblemente mucho más de altura extraordinaria. La altura de una élite hace un promedio generalmente hacia fuera a cerca de ocho y a pies de una mitad. Intelligence .]] Elites are extremely intelligent and demonstrate this in combat. Elites are normally on the move when fighting, constantly running and ducking. When presented with a severely dangerous obstacle like a Warthog driving at them, they will leap out of the way. They are also smart enough to utilize cover, ducking behind crates or other obstacles when their shields are drained. It should be noted that not all Elites make use of cover: Zealots and Councilors charge their enemies with reckless aggression, regardless of any damage they sustain; only very seldom do they admit temporary defeat. They are quite capable of luring their enemies into traps by falling back into cover; as the enemy approaches, the Elite will spring from its position and land a massive melee hit on the unsuspecting opponent. Elites are excellent tacticians, renowned for their ferocity, yet they admit that humans are more tactically advanced. Perhaps the most conclusive statement that can be made, then, is that Elites are never to be underestimated, no matter what rank. Elites Conocidos *Inquisidor - ex-Comandante Supremo de la Flota particular de Justicia *Xytan 'Jar Wattinree - Admirante Imperial durante la Novena era de Reclamación. *Voro 'Mantakree - Sucesor de 'Inanraree como jefe de nave del Incorruptible *Sesa 'Refumee - Leader de los Heretics based in Threshold gas mine *Soha 'Rolamee *Sanj'ik - Maestra de armas *Orna 'Fulsamee - Jefe de una desconocida nave "covenant destroyer" *Noga 'Putumee *Rtas' Vadum *Kusovai- Subcomandadnte de Operaciones especiales. *Zuka 'Zamamee *Huki 'Umamee *Isna 'Nosolee *'Kasamee *Ado 'Mortumee *Bako 'Ikaporamee *'Ontomee *'Qualomee *Qunu *Tano 'Inanraree - Jefe de nave del Incorruptible *Y'gar 'Pewtrunoee *Uruo 'Losonaee *Zasses 'Jeqkogoee *Parala 'Ahrmonro *'Crolunee *Elite-Abrazin *Jora 'Konaree *Je'ddak Zule *Jun 'Konaree *Koida 'Vadam *Lak 'Vadamee *N'tho 'Sraom *Re'gish Wamik Weapon Compatibility .]] Debido a su dureza y versatilidad en el campo del combate, las Élites pueden usar cualquier tipo de arma en el campo de batalla, humano o Covenant, aunque la mayoría de las Élites se moriría sí usara una arma humana. El Inquisidor, no tiene ninguna objeción particular al demostrar su honor con un arma humana. Sin embargo, esto es más probable porque su honor se empaña por su herejía. La mayoría de los otros Élites usaría un arma humana si se da a ellos por el Inquisidor, aunque normalmente con un comentario derogatorio dicen, "Pah! Así como los trofeos, estas armas son inútiles!" Pero en las manos de un Élite, cualquier arma humana, incluso una Pistola de M6C, puede ser mortal. Trivia *Las frases de dialogo utilizadas en el Halo 1 fueron creadas al invertir y ralentizar el cilp the sonidos del Sergeant Johnson. "Wort wort wort" es lo contrario de "Go, go, go!". *Los Elites tienen una estructura mandibular parecida la los Predator de la serie Alien. *Los datos de cuando la UNSC tuvieron el primer contacto con los Elites está siendo recientemente actualiazado con los videojuegos, teniendo en cuenta que el primer avistamiento con un Elite lo tuvo El jefe Maestro en La caida de Reach. *Jason Jones at first wanted the Elites to have tails, but Shi Kai Wang talked him out of it by arguing that the Elites would look too animalistic. An additional point was that when the Elites sit, the only place their tails could go was folded between their legs, creating a somewhat awkward appearance.The Art of Halo, page 23 *In the Halo 1 Campaign, the Zealot (golden) elites have the Mark of Shame on their backs. *The word "Sangheili" is speculated to be derived from the word "Elites" backwards. If you record the word "Elites" on a sound recorder, then reverse it and slow it down somewhat, it sounds like "Snagneilee" which looks and sounds like "Sangheili". This has yet to be the proven source of the word, though. *Some also believe that "Sangheili" could be derived from French sang, or blood, and Icelandic heil, or mind. "Blood Mind" certainly seems to describe the fierce Sangheili warrior race. *In Dublin, Ireland there is a restaurant called "The Sangheili Restaurant". The source of that name is unknown. *Sangheili's blood smells something like fresh tar. *The drop pods that the Elites use in Halo 2 may have designed from those used by the Mobile Infantry in Robert A. Heinlein's novel, Starship Troopers. *Halo 3 Beta Code modders have found that in Halo 3 multiplayer, (it's still unconfirmed by Bungie) the Elites will have the option to have customized armor, just like the Spartans will. The three armor selections are default, Raptor and Predator. Predator may be a reference to the Elite's similarity to the Predator alien. Other armor yet to be announced could be the Heretic armor or the ranger armor. Combat Despite their advantages, Elites also have vulnerabilities: Images Image:Shade.jpg|A Minor Elite mows down enemies with a Shade. Image:Goldlunge.jpg|A Zealot prepares to lunge. Image:Early Elite Study.jpg|An early Elite study. Image:Cryolab elites.jpg|A trio of Elites attacking the Pillar of Autumn. Image:Ossoona.jpg|An Elite multiplayer character model. Image:Halo3Elites.JPG|Halo 3 Elite Concept Art. Halo2elite.jpg|elite Sources Related Links *Elite Personal Energy Shield en:Elites (Sangheili) Categoría:Especies